


We've Got Time To Burn

by nyxwraith



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Family Dynamics, Found Family Dynamics, Freeform, Gen, I should be doing homework, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Wilbur Soot, Minor Violence, Platonic Relationships, SBI Family Dynamic, Swearing, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur and Techno are twins, god AU, philza - Freeform, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxwraith/pseuds/nyxwraith
Summary: Tommyinnit doesn't really care about what others think of him. He'll do what he wants, because he's immortal, and with his equally godly friend Tubbo, it's not like anything's stopping them.But when he finds another group of Gods, he feels the need to assert dominance with his extreme manliness.How the hell did they end up adopting him?this is a random fic that i feel the urge to write because 1. sbi+tubbo supremacy and 2. im just a crackhead in general
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. all the time in the world

"Tubbo!" Tommyinnit yelled. 

"Yeah?" TommyInnit's embarrassingly short friend Tubbo responds, voice travelling from the top of the giant oak tree to the ground where Tommy's stood. 

"Wanna see something cool?" Tubbo balances precariously on a branch and glances down at Tommy, who attempts to test out his newest creation, a bow and arrow made out of sticks and some string. 

He watches the "arrow" fly up at him, then ricochet off a branch and start its descent towards Tommy's head. Tubbo laughs at the surprised shriek that echoes through the air. "You ok?"

Tommyinnit is holding his forehead in pain when he hears Tubbo jump down from the tree. It's a light scrape, and he's lucky he didn't poke out his eye. It would have been funny if the arrow landed when he shot it, though, Tommy thinks. 

"No, I'm not alright, Tubbo. Everything I do backfires and I'm starting my rapid descent into extreme self-depreciation," he says, frowning. He's not too sure why that makes Tubbo laugh harder.

"Alright, let's just get you home." Tubbo makes a grand show of trying to lift Tommy up by the arms, but Tommy isn't budging. He'd rather lay on the grass-covered ground in the sun, grinning at his best friend's attempts. Tubbo huffs in exhaustion after a minute or so. 

"If you get up, I'll let you spend time with Gloria." 

Tommy snorts. Gloria is Tubbo's plant, rooted in dry soil in a dinky little red pot, which Tubbo absolutely loves for some unfathomable reason and carries around wherever he goes. Tommy doesn't really care about it, but Tubbo always goes on about how he's "emotionally connected" with the thing. It's not Tommy's fault Tubbo can communicate with plants and animals and he can't. 

Tommy thinks he's a cooler God, because giving people bad luck is funnier- plus, he's also able to effortlessly make anyone extremely angry. He's just extremely talented like that. 

"I don't care about your plant," Tommy informs Tubbo. 

Tubbo frowns, then glances at the sky. "It's going to be nighttime soon."

The sun is almost setting, and they should probably get back to their- well, Tommy's not sure. It's an abandoned building in the local village, and the villagers don't really care about those, so Tommy had the great idea to yoink the building for the night. Then the two would continue travelling, finding new places and exploring the world. Not like they're in any rush, but the two weren't ever meant to stay in one place for long. It was unorthodox for Gods to visit a place twice. 

Begrudgingly, Tommy finally stands up and starts heading back towards the village with Tubbo. He doesn't like being rushed to do anything. He has all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short because I have homework lmfao
> 
> However, I did want to finally write the first chapter down since I've had a God AU in my head for a long time now, and I hadn't found the motivation to fill out all of those little boxes ao3 makes you fill out before publishing a work until now.


	2. rocks for a dead plant's grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's first interaction with the gods of war, explosion, and death.

The next day, Tubbo’s plant dies. 

Tubbo’s extremely distraught. TommyInnit, as the caring empath he is, comforts Tubbo by rubbing his friends’ back comfortingly and telling him that it wasn’t his fault. He’s an extremely good friend when it comes to these situations.

Tubbo’s confused, since his presence as a god of nature should have kept the dinky thing alive, but Tommy chooses not to dwell on that issue and he instead speedruns the five stages of grief instead. Within the span of about five seconds, he’s gone straight to acceptance. 

“You reckon we need to dig a grave, then?” He asks his crying friend. 

Tubbo gives him a look, and he shuts up. Guess he needs to be sympathetic today.

“We need to dig a grave,” Tubbo says, wiping his eyes on the edge of his shirt, the tiny lump of brown leaves held delicately in his hands. Tommy agrees, and goes out into the sunny forest to find some nice rocks to decorate the plants’ grave with. 

He walks around a bit in the forest, and realizes that he is, in fact, not having a great time. 

There was a weird, crackly feeling in the air, he almost trips over a fatass log and gets his pants all covered in dirt, plus he can’t find a single good-looking stone. Granted, if all the rocks looked like hot women he’d be pretty confused, but all of the ones he’s finding are ugly and grey.

He decides to go up a tree. There’s gotta be a riverbed somewhere with some nice rocks, even if they don’t look like hot women. After being poked by about 7000 branches (how can a tree be this spiky?) he hears some shouting to his right, like someone throwing a violent tantrum, and sees something explode. 

Tommy’s impressed. Someone seems to have out-tantrumed him, which he didn’t know was possible, with a trick called destruction. Tommy’s thrown some pretty bad tantrums before. He wishes Tubbo would let him burn things when he threw tantrums. But, hey, maybe Tubbo’s not opposed to accidental rage arson.

Tommy decides to go see what’s up. 

Clambering through the trees, he glimpses three figures heading away from the decimated bush and follows them, branches whacking him in the face. The explosions seem to have stopped, which spares the living status of the rest of the forest, but Tommy’s pretty sure there’s nothing in the trees that would spontaneously combust on their own. The crackly energy seems to be stronger around these people as he follows them, which is also kind of weird. 

He debates asking them about why that is, but it would be pretty awkward, almost like that one time he asked that one soldier-looking guy why he was so ugly and Tubbo had to drag him away before he got beat up. Not that Tommy would ever allow himself to get beat up.

He settles on throwing a pinecone at the three and then asking them about it, because it’s probably a little intimidating to have someone as fearful as TommyInnit approaching you without warning. 

He follows them until they finally stop, seemingly to rest. This is Tommy’s chance- why the hell were they walking so fast?? But before he can say anything, an arrow lodges itself in the tree trunk next to Tommy’s head.

He lets out a shriek, almost falling out of the tree, then glares at his assailant, one of the three he had been following. 

“What the fuck was that for?” he yells, extremely offended. It’s common courtesy to ask someone for permission before trying to murder them.

The giant one in red answers him. “Stop following us.”

Rude.

“You can’t stop me, bitch.” TommyInnit is ordered around by no one. If he wants to do something, he will.

“If you get too close, you might actually die, mate,” the one with large black wings(?) on his back called.

“We’re just taking precautions,” The one in a brown coat says.

Tommy squints at them. “That’s bullshit,” he responds. “Gods can’t die.”

Oops. He probably shouldn’t have said that. 

Immediately, he can see all three of them piecing together his words, and they flare up. Energy is fizzing in the air, even stronger than before, leaving a stinging sensation on Tommy’s skin, and he can almost feel their eyes burning into his soul. Too late, he realizes that these three are gods as well. Though he’s extremely high up in his tree, he notes that their stances have changed into a combat position.

Tommy gulps. He’s probably messed up really bad. He can see that they know he’s slipped up. Suddenly he’s aware of the mass amounts of weapons strapped to the three, sunlight reflecting off pristine, wickedly sharp netherite blades. 

Netherite.

Though the material can’t kill him, it can cause severe pain and potentially damage his soul itself; the god-killer weapons, they were called- he was suddenly a little scared.

He looks at them, glances to the sky, and notices that it’s almost noon. Time to head out. 

Without a second glance, Tommy can tell that the three are on his heels as he throws himself from tree to tree. He hears them calling to each other as they rush through the forest towards him.

Desperately, he tries summoning his trickery magic, anything to throw them off, but their essence doesn’t feel like lightning anymore, it feels like cobwebs, stringing at his arms and pulling him down and-

His eyes widen as he sees that one of them is catching up with him out of the corner of his eye- the winged one, of course. 

“Calm down,” he hears one of them yell, and his heart almost stops. The voice is extremely close, and Tommy puts on an extra spurt of speed to try and outrun him.

How far away are the other two? Should he go deeper into the forest or head back towards the plains? Tubbo, oh god, Tubbo, he can’t let them get near Tubbo, he has to get away as far as he can for Tubbo. 

Red and yellow sparks light up at his feet and in his hair and scatter through the leaves as he panics, which isn’t helping him at all. Now the three know for sure that he’s a god. Tommy can’t get the stones back for Tubbo’s stupid dead plant if he’s captured. He glances at the forest floor and decides to jump down, his feet thumping lightly, hoping for his small size to allow him to hide in the ferns and escape.

Another arrow slices through the air in front of Tommy and he stumbles, almost losing his balance. Something grabs the back of his shirt, and he shrieks. 

Tommy twists and flails around, kicking up dead leaves. He sees the one in a red cloak and pink hair grasping his shirt, he’s the most intimidating out of all of them. The sparks of magic falling from Tommy hit the others’ hands and burns his skin, but he’s not fazed at all as the young god struggles in his hold. 

“Techno!” The one with wings lands next to them, barely having broken a sweat, the one in the long coat with the coffee hair hitting the floor next to them as well. “Let him go, you’re scaring him.”

Tommy is dropped, and he almost falls over. Someone catches him, and he tries to shove them away, but a hand holds his wrist tightly. “Let me go, bitch,” Tommy spits, glaring into the eyes of the winged god with green clothes and blonde hair.

“We just need some answers, then we’ll let you go,” he says. Tommy eyes the blade resting at his hip, then returns his gaze towards the other god. He could reach the sword with his free hand, and then maybe he’d have a chance to get away. 

“Answers to what?” He asks cautiously. There’s an opening in the three gods’ position- if Tommy gets behind the winged god, he could get away.

The winged god averts his attention for a split second to look at the one in the long coat. Big mistake. 

Tommy ducks, seizes the sword, kicks the winged god square in the chest and holds the dark purple blade with glowing blue symbols towards his face. An explosion knocks him backwards, his back hitting a tree. He gasps for air, dazed. 

“Wilbur!” the winged god yelps. 

“Don’t touch Phil, you gremlin,” the one called Wilbur hisses, sparks flickering in his hands. Ah. So he was the one who caused those explosions, Tommy thinks, trying to slow his breathing down. 

“Are you a chaos god?” Phil asks Tommy, his voice surprisingly gentle. The young god gapes, confused.

Techno starts speaking, and Tommy’s attention snaps towards him. “Are you workin’ for Dream?” 

Tommy doesn’t know shit about what they’re talking about. If he says he doesn’t know, will they hurt him? He doesn’t know the answer to that, either. 

“I....” He tries not to let his voice waver.

Wilbur looks at him, and surprisingly, relaxes. “He’s harmless,” he tells the other two, turning away from Tommy. Tommy scowls. Is he that easy to read? “Doesn’t have Dream’s aura. Couldn’t have been in contact with him.”

“You don’t know that,” Tommy says defensively. He doesn’t like it, how they go around chasing him down only for him to be tossed away as soon as they know he knows nothing. He sets his hand down, trying to push himself up, but a sharp pain cuts through his palm. He cries out in pain, letting out a string of swears, and looks to discover that he had accidentally laid his hand on the enchanted blade. 

Golden blood drips down his skin and he winces, having never seen his own blood before. The netherite was one of the only things that could hurt him, and he was unfamiliar to the pain. Tears prick his eyes, but he won’t allow himself to cry in front of the three.

A gentle hand pries his hand apart when he clutches it to his chest, and he tries to jerk it away, but it turns out that Phil is just trying to patch the wound up with some bandage. He rubs a salve around it before wrapping thick white cloth around it. Tommy lets him, eyeing the other two warily. Techno’s not looking at him, but Wilbur returns his sharp gaze.

“You’re all pieces of shit,” Tommy thinks it’s safe to declare. “You’ve held up my day and have made it infinitely worse. All I wanted was some nice decor for my friend’s plant’s grave, but this interaction has undoubtedly prevented me from doing that.” 

What he gets in return is confused laughter, and Phil finishes patching up his hand. When he returns to Tubbo that night, he’s carrying as many pretty stones as he could want, gifted to him by the three gods, with a new story to tell Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess we know why tubbos plant died now
> 
> it was the gods’ auras


End file.
